katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thursday, June 28, 2018
'First Spring Cubs of 2018 Season ~ Could this be 132?' The first spring cubs of the 2018 season were seen at Brooks Camp on June 28, 2018.... Could this be 132? 132 would have no gap year between 2017 emancipation of her 2014 litter and this litter if it is her. 132 has only had one known litter, her 2014 litter, so no 132 history to pull from. KNP&P's June 30, 2018 06:33 Facebook post : KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.30 06.33 SOW w 2 SPRING CUBS.JPG|New Bear Update: When we say new bears, we mean new bears! The first spring cubs of the year have arrived in Brooks Camp. Photos courtesy of M. Whalen. KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.30 06.33 SOW w 2 SPRING CUBS PIC 01 ONLY.jpg|New Bear Update: When we say new bears, we mean new bears! The first spring cubs of the year have arrived in Brooks Camp. Photos courtesy of M. Whalen. (photo only) June 28, 2018 KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.30 06.33 SOW w 2 SPRING CUBS PIC 02 ONLY.jpg|New Bear Update: When we say new bears, we mean new bears! The first spring cubs of the year have arrived in Brooks Camp. Photos courtesy of M. Whalen. (photo only) June 28, 2018 During the July 3, 2018 Live Chat with Mike Fitz and Ranger Russ LaValle from the Riffles platform, Mike Fitz says that he believes this sow with two spring cubs is 132. 'Who Bear on Riffles Cam at approximately 04:27 ~ 409 Beadnose maybe?:' Lovethebears1 captured this snapshot of a bear on the Riffles cam at approximately 04:27 : 2018.06.28 04.27 RIF WHO LOVETHEBEARS1.png|Bear on Riffles cam at approximately 04:27 June 28, 2018 snapshot by Lovethebears1 GrandmaJ captured this snapshot of the bear : 2018.06.28 04.27 RIF WHO GMaJ.jpg|Bear on RIffles cam at approximately 04:27 June 28, 2018 snapshot by GrandmaJ 'Who Could It Be Now? 755 Scare D. Bear? The Crowd Says...Please be 480 Otis! ~ Bear at the Falls at approximately 04:37:' Add here '435 Holly and her 2 Yearlings on the Lower River East Cam (RW feed) at approximately 05:53 & then on Lower River West Cam (LR feed) at approximately 06:20:' Cruiser created this gif of 435 Holly and her 2 yearlings on the Lower River East cam (RW feed). Tzz Oha (aka Shanta) captured this video of 435 Holly and her 2 yearlings on the Lower River East cam (RW feed): Cruiser captured this video of 435 Holly and her yearlings: '856 in the Riffles & at Brooks Falls:' Martina captured this video from the Riffles and Brooks Falls cams : '409 Beadnose on Lower River (before 07:18):' Martina captured this video of 409 Beadnose on the lower river: '151 Walker and 708 Amelia Courting, Attempted Mating(?) & Cuddling on Lower River beginning at approximately 07:52:' A bear is spotted on the LRE cam (RW feed) at 07:52 . At 07:53 RavensClaw ID's that bear as possibly 151 Walker . At 08:09 the other bear is visible on the LRE cam (RW feed ). At approximately 08:11 mating begins At 15:16, Ranger Russ commented and shared some of his photos from this 151 Walker / 708 Amelia interaction: Photo #1 , Photo #2 , Photo #3 , & Photo #4 : RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.28 15.18 re 151 & 708 w PIC 01.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 28, 2018 15:16 comment re: 151 Walker & 708 Amelia RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.28 15.18 re 151 & 708 PIC 01 ONLY.jpg|Ranger Russ' June 28, 2018 15:16 comment re: 151 Walker & 708 Amelia (photo only) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.28 15.18 re 151 & 708 PIC 02 ONLY.jpg|Ranger Russ' June 28, 2018 15:16 comment re: 151 Walker & 708 Amelia (photo only) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.28 15.18 re 151 & 708 PIC 03 ONLY.jpg|Ranger Russ' June 28, 2018 15:16 comment re: 151 Walker & 708 Amelia (photo only) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.28 15.18 re 151 & 708 PIC 04 ONLY.jpg|Ranger Russ' June 28, 2018 15:16 comment re: 151 Walker & 708 Amelia (photo only) Lower River East cam (RW feed) Explore Recorder video of footage from 07:57 - 08:57 Alaska time : Martina captured this footage from both the Lower River West cam (LR feed) and the Lower River East cam (RW feed): Arlene Beech (aka Homebird) captured this video : Ratna captured these videos: Part 1 : Part 2 : Part 3 : Part 4 : Part 5 708 Amelia after 151 Walker departed: Part 6 708 Amelia after 151 Walker departed: Martina captured this video of 708 Amelia after 151 Walker departed: '51 Diver Junior at Brooks Falls:' Erum Chad (aka Erie) captured this vide o of 51 Diver Junior's breif appearance at Brooks Falls: 'Hibernation Live Chat with Mike Fitz, Explore Bearcam Fellow & Ranger Russ Taylor, 11:00:' The live chat topic is hibernation . Explore Facebook Live KNP&P Facebook Live '747 and 856 had a few interaction through-out the day:' Xander-Sage created this gif . COLBERT 747 GIF 2018.06.28 747 856 INTERACTION XANDER-SAGE.gif|747 interaction with 856 June 28, 2018 gif created by Xander-Sage Martina captured this video : tsaneda captured this video of another time that 856 displaced 747: Ratna captured this video : 'Waterfowl Diving on the Underwater Cam at approximately 14:53:' Susan Ridd captured diving waterfowl on the Underwater Cam: 2018.06.28 14.53 UW WATERFOWL DIVING SUSAN RIDD.png|Snapshot by Susan Ridd 'Subadult Lower River:' Ratna captured these videos: Part 1 : Part 2 : '128 Grazer at Brooks Falls:' Explore Recorder video : '755 Scare D Bear and 856:' Xander-Sage created this gif . GABear created this gif . Ratna captured this video : and this slow version video : '435 Holly and her 2 Yearlings on Lower River:' Cheryl Burnside (aka BearNecesseties) captured this video of 435 Holly and her 2 yearlings with park visitors on the floating bridge: GIVE BEARS SPACE! On September 4, 2013 Ranger Mike Fitz wrote a KNP&P Terane blog: Giving Bears Space that discusses situations such as the one above with the 435 family group and park visitors. Arlene Beech (aka Homebird) captured this video : '128 Grazer on the Riffles:' Cheryl Burnside (aka BearNecesseties) captured this video : 'LaniH's Daily Update Summary:' On June 29, 2018 at 04:10 LaniH posted her June 28, 2018 daily update summary : "Good Morning Bear Peeps oh my what a busy bear filled day yesterday. Here is the link to my document listing all the bears seen yesterday with the videos I could find Mike Fitz, Rangers Russ and Jeanne were on chat yesterday: google doc of Mike's, Russ', and Jeanne's June 28, 2018 comments NEED TO ADD DETAILS